


Her Smile

by booklover13



Series: Here's Looking at You [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover13/pseuds/booklover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about how one girl's smile can affect one of the chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Smile

I knew it was all over when she smiled at me. I had tried to run tried to hide, but she knew where to find me. After being friends for 11 years I guess she learned all my hiding places. I tried to avoid the obvious but she was persistent. She wanted to find me and she would. When she does it's just a matter of asking and smiling. I can never say no to her smile. That I found out before I even knew her name.

  
Odaiba Elementary School is where I met her and first saw her smile. The typical 7 year old boy who thought all girls were icky. I had to run to the swings, sure the other tag playing boys wouldn't notice me there. I was right, in fact no one noticed me there, no one that is except her. She was trying to swing as high as the birds flew, but couldn't mange more that a few feet. I was then that she saw me. She spoke with the high pitched voice of a 6 year old, "Hey, could you  please give me a push?"

  
I looked at her, the words to refuse her request already formed. Then I saw her smile, so carefree and full of joy, the top right front tooth missing, and to my own surprise I agreed and started to push her. When the bell rang she jumped off the swing and looked back at me. Her smile widened as she called back to me, Thanks that was fun. Will you push me again tomorrow?"

  
That was how our friendship began. After that I spent every other day pushing her on that same swing. It was two weeks before I realized I didn't know her name. Then another week before I had the nerve to admit I didn't know it to her and ask. She hadn't known my name either and had also been too embarrassed to ask. More than names were exchanged that day, for when our mothers came to pick us up we had them exchange phone numbers and addresses. Soon we were spending every weekend together. In 3rd grade she moved to my road, and as the years grew so did our friendship.

  
Over these 11 years I have learned all the different ways she smiles. Though they all mean different things they all have the same power over me. The I'm-mad-at-you-but-have-to-pretend-I'm-not smile; where her lips are tight and her mouth will barely open when she speaks. If I can see all her teeth, I know it instantly to be the I'm-fine-even-though-it-is-obvious-I'm-not. I know them all, but my favorite is her happy smile. Where she doesn't even realize she is grinning that's how happy she is.

  
Right now she is sporting her mischievous smile. She knows something and is going to use it to get me to do something I won't want to do. I know she doesn't know all she has to do is smile and I will do whatever she says. Her smile widens as she starts to speak to me, "Hey boyfriend, where have you been?" She pulls me into a kiss before continuing, "I just got the best idea…"

  
Davis only half-listened to the rest, knowing already that he would agree to what Kari wanted.  
  



End file.
